


A Kiss To Build A Dream On

by MacksDramaticShenanigans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Realization, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “Hi, Buck. How was your date?” Steve asks almost absentmindedly. He doesn’t look up from his drawing, instead continues to drag the point of his pencil across the page in a broad, scratching stroke. The tip of his tongue pokes out of the corner of his lips.Bucky blows out a breath that turns into a laugh. He leans his elbow against the railing and shakes his head. “Not very good,” he answers.That gets Steve to look up. A frown curves onto his lips and his eyebrows pull together. “That bad? How come?” He wonders.Because I couldn’t stop talking about you, Bucky’s brain supplies.Because when I walked Beverly Bryant to her front door and tried to kiss her goodnight she held up her hand and told me it wouldn’t feel right kissin’ me when I so clearly had someone waitin’ for me at home.





	A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!! 
> 
> Ya girl is done with the semester which means it’s summer break now woop! Ideally, that means I’ll have a whole lot more time to write (except when I’m working rip) so let’s hope that actually pans out, @ motivation and inspiration I'm looking at you!
> 
> I’ve been in a pre-war first kiss kick the past like week and I really really wanted to add my own take on this so, here it is folks! It got a little smuttier than I originally intended haha but I’m not gonna complain lol.
> 
> I've got a ton a ton a ton of ideas and prompts to write and I can't wait to get to work on all of them. Next up on my to write list though is finishing my Cap RBB fic, which will be posted on June 1st! I’m super super excited about that one so stay tuned!! (If you follow me on twitter @brklynbabybucky you might catch some snippets and sneak previews of it and other fics I'm working on!)
> 
> A big big thank you to the wonderful kittenkakt and hayley for helping me out with this one <3
> 
> The title comes from [A Kiss To Build A Dream On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-ObJ9_LckE) by Louis Armstrong. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Now, without further ado, please enjoy!

“And then there was the time we were walkin’ home from the pictures. One second Steve’s right next to me and the next he’s halfway across the street rearin’ his fists,” Bucky says as he and his date of the evening turn the corner.

Beverly makes a surprised noise and clutches onto Bucky’s arm. “What was he doin’?” She asks.

Bucky shakes his head fondly. “Some moron made the mistake of catcallin’ a lady in front of him,” he explains, then clucks his tongue just like his mother used to whenever he got himself into trouble. “He went over to give the guy a piece of his mind, but the guy wasn’t too happy someone was tellin’ him what to do, so he pushed him into the alley to let him know that.” 

“Oh no,” Beverly says, lips pulling into a worried pout. “Was it bad?” 

“Steve may be a small fella, but he’s a feisty one. He can pack a mean punch, but mosta his opponent’s are a lot bigger than him, so he doesn’t really get the chance to show ‘em what he’s made of. He always gets hit pretty bad. Wasn’t no different this time,” Bucky tells her. “And that always means I gotta get involved too.” 

Beverly frowns. “Well how come? How come you gotta get involved in Steve’s fights? He started it, shouldn’t he finish it too?” 

Bucky shakes his head, face twisting up at her insinuation that he just sit back and let Steve get beat to a pulp. “Nah,” he says forcefully. “Steve’s just tryna do the right thing. He doesn’t deserve the punches he gets. Dumb punk takes care of everyone ‘cept himself, so he needs someone to take care of him.”

“And why’s it gotta be you?” 

“‘Cause he’s my best pal. I’d do anything for him, just like he’d do anything for me,” Bucky answers, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

Beverly nods, understanding crossing her features. “That’s real sweet of you, Bucky,” she says.

Bucky ducks his head. “It ain’t as sweet as it sounds,” he brushes the compliment off. “You shoulda seen the shiner he got,” he continues as they turn the corner into a neighborhood. “   
And his nose was bleedin’ so bad I half expected it to be broken. I know how to reset a broken nose, though, so I coulda helped him. It’s pretty easy, you just gotta—”  Bucky cuts himself off as Beverly comes to a stop next to him. A frown curves onto his lips. “Everything okay, doll?” He asks. “I ain’t bein’ too graphic, am I?”

Beverly titters into her hand and points to her right. “No, silly, we’re at my house,” she tells him. 

Bucky follows her finger only to see a nice family home with a garden and a porch and a little mailbox at the end of the drive. “Oh,” he says dumbly, then chuckles. “Sorry, guess I got a little caught up in my story,” he apologizes.

“You could say that,” Beverly replies. Her lips press together in a rueful smile that Bucky doesn’t quite understand. He decides not to question it, though.

“Well I had a really great time with you tonight, Bev,” Bucky says as he walks Beverly up the porch steps and they come to a stop in front of her door. 

Beverly smiles politely. “It was a real nice time. Thank you,” she says. Then her attention falls to her bag where she starts to search for her keys.

Bucky stuffs his hands into his pockets and rocks back on his heels. “D’you think it’d be alright if I gave you a goodnight kiss?” He asks, flashing her that charming smile of his. It usually always works.

Beverly chuckles softly and turns towards Bucky. She gives him a sad sort of smile. “Aw, Bucky,” she says, then shakes her head. “I’m sorry but not tonight.”

Bucky blinks. That certainly wasn’t what he’d been expecting to hear. “Oh,” is all he can say. 

Beverly’s forehead creases and she reaches out to pat his arm. “I’m real sorry, but it sure sounds like you’ve already got someone special waitin’ for you at home who deserves that goodnight kiss more than I ever could,” she says. “I’d hate to take that away from him.” 

Him… does she mean... ? She must.  _ Oh _ . Bucky’s thankful it’s dark out so the color rising to his cheeks is mostly hidden, but he ducks his head anyways. He opens his mouth to stutter out some sort of response, but he doesn’t even know what he’d say. A denial wouldn’t sound right, and isn’t that a thought! But if he’s not going to deny Beverly’s insinuation, then what else could he say?

Before he can say anything, though, Beverly cuts him off.

“It’s okay, Bucky,” she reassures, giving his arm a comforting squeeze that has Bucky lifting his gaze to meet hers in surprise. “It’s real clear you love him, and that’s okay. You’re a swell guy, Bucky, he’s a very lucky fella.” 

Beverly leans in to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, then she’s releases his arm and lets herself into her home, leaving Bucky gaping on her front porch, mind reeling as his whole world turns upside down.

 

After that, Bucky’s in a bit of a daze.

It’s truly a wonder how he manages to navigate his way back to his own home when all he can focus on are Beverly’s words. They’re echoing through his head, striking a new chord of realization each time. 

And looking back on everything, really letting himself think about it in that sense… it makes a whole lot of sense, really. It’s no wonder Beverly picked up on it. 

Part of Bucky wonders why it isn’t something he’s thought about before— being in love with Steve. But then another part of him scoffs at that and whispers that he  _ has _ .

All those times he thinks to himself how handsome Steve looks in his Sunday best; all the poetry he waxes about Steve to make sure his dates know how wonderful he is; all the times he pictures his future and the only constant in it is Steve, right there by his side; all the pretty lips he kisses that he pretends are a little rougher, a little less glossy. 

Those feelings have been right there in front of him this entire time, he just never had a proper name for them— didn’t  _ want _ a proper name for them. Because having a name for them meant that they were real. And having feelings for your best friend, being  _ in love _ with him… well that’s a scary thought. 

It’s also a little exhilarating, though. And that’s the part that Bucky chooses to focus on as he climbs up the stairs, two at a time, and lets himself into his and Steve’s apartment.

Bucky closes the door quietly behind him, then sags against it, letting out a calming breath. He kicks off his shoes and hangs up his jacket, then pads further into the house to look for Steve.

He’s not on the sofa, where Bucky left him earlier that evening, with his sketchbook in his lap and the radio playing softly beside him. There’s no music now, and the sketchbook isn’t anywhere in sight, either, so it must be with Steve, wherever he is.

A faint whistling sound fills the quiet apartment, drawing Bucky’s eyes to the window that leads out to the fire escape. It’s open, the gauzy curtains billowing lightly from the breeze it lets in.

Bucky’s quiet as he climbs through the window and steps onto the fire escape. He immediately spots Steve sitting near the corner of the railing, bent over his sketchbook. 

He must not have heard Bucky join him, or if he did he doesn’t make it known, so Bucky takes the opportunity to just look. To stand there and discreetly admire. The outline of the knobs of Steve’s crooked spine is just barely visible through his thin t-shirt, and Bucky wonders what it would be like to drag his hands over each one. He watches as Steve lifts his pencil from his page so he can brush his bangs from his eyes, tucking the hair behind his ear only to have it fall into his face again. His hair looks shiny beneath the moonlight; Bucky wants to run his fingers through it and find out if it’s as soft as it looks. 

Bucky swallows. Beverly was definitely onto something. 

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and the next step he takes he makes sure to set his foot down a little heavier so the fire escape rattles beneath it, making his presence known.

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky says, lowering himself to the floor next to Steve. He kicks his feet over the edge, letting them dangle there. 

“Hi, Buck. How was your date?” Steve asks almost absentmindedly. He doesn’t look up from his drawing, instead continues to drag the point of his pencil across the page in a broad, scratching stroke. The tip of his tongue pokes out of the corner of his lips. 

Bucky blows out a breath that turns into a laugh. He leans his elbow against the railing and shakes his head. “Not very good,” he answers. 

That gets Steve to look up. A frown curves onto his lips and his eyebrows pull together. “That bad? How come?” He wonders. 

_ Because I couldn’t stop talking about you _ , Bucky’s brain supplies.  _ Because when I walked Beverly Bryant to her front door and tried to kiss her goodnight she held up her hand and told me it wouldn’t feel right kissin’ me when I so clearly had someone waitin’ for me at home.  _

But Bucky doesn’t dare voice any of that. Instead he just shrugs. “Well, it was great until the end,” he corrects, but doesn’t provide any further details.

Steve doesn’t ask for them, either. He presses his lips together in a small, sympathetic smile and tilts his head. “That’s too bad,” he says, sincere. “M’sorry it didn’t work out for you.”

Bucky hums in agreement, but it’s a far away sound.

A silence blankets them, but it doesn’t touch Bucky’s mind, which is still echoing with Beverly’s words. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, words balancing on the tip of his tongue, so desperate to fill the space between them, yet so afraid to. 

“Steve,” Bucky blurts before he can lose his courage. He chews on his lower lip, heart beating heavy in his chest. He opens his mouth and hesitates. Now or never, right? “Can I… can I try somethin’?”

He’s not looking at Steve, but he hears the rustling of turning pages— Steve closing the sketchbook— followed by the soft clang of it hitting the metal floor as Steve sets it to the side, giving Bucky his full and undivided attention. He scoots a fraction of an inch closer so he can knock his knee against Bucky’s, urging him to go on. “Sure, Buck, what is it?”

Bucky swallows nervously and looks back up at Steve. His eyes are earnest, with a hint of curiosity lingering there too. Bucky almost chickens out, but Beverly’s words aren’t going to leave him alone until he does this, until he knows for sure. Because he thinks she’s right, but he needs to  _ know _ . 

“Just… lemme try somethin’, okay,” Bucky says, voice coming out shaky and barely above a whisper. He shuffles closer to Steve, who doesn’t flinch away as Bucky crowds into his space. 

Steve nods minutely, and his eyes flicker down to Bucky’s mouth briefly before meeting his gaze again.

Bucky’s stomach somersaults, and he takes a deep breath to collect himself. He slowly brings a hand up to Steve’s face, letting it hover just beneath his chin in a moment’s hesitation before finally cupping Steve’s cheek. It’s warm against his palm, despite the cool note to the air.

Bucky’s barely breathing as he trails his thumb across Steve’s cheekbone, and Steve turns into the touch a little. Bucky lets his hand slide down the side of Steve’s neck until he’s gripping the juncture where shoulder meets collar, then he curls his hand around to cup the back of Steve’s neck. His fingers scratch lightly through the hair at the nape of his neck, and Steve’s breathing hitches. 

Steve blushes and looks away from Bucky’s intense gaze. His eyes don’t stray too far, though, lingering on Bucky’s lips again. 

For a second, Bucky lets himself think Steve might want this, too. His chin twitches forward on its own accord, bringing their faces even closer.

Steve’s eyelashes flutter and his own chin juts up, pretty pink lips parting slightly, like he’s anticipating what’s to come. 

They’re close enough that it must be obvious what that something Bucky wants to try is, and Steve hasn’t made any indication that he’s uncomfortable with it. Quite the opposite, really. 

With his free hand, Bucky presses flat against Steve’s lower back, using the leverage to draw him closer. Steve goes willingly, his own hand coming up to rest against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky can feel the way Steve’s trembling in his arms, nervous and giddy just like Bucky is. 

Bucky searches Steve’s eyes for any last second hesitation, but he finds none. Just a heady reflection in those baby blues before they slip shut, a cue for Bucky to do the same.

He can taste the air Steve’s breathing, and his heart races as those last few inches between them disappear, and then their lips meet. Lightly. Gently. And then more confidently as they begin to relax with one another. 

Steve’s mouth is warm and wet against Bucky’s, lips pliant and eager as they take and take and take.

The hand on the back of Steve’s neck finds its way back up to his cheek, and Bucky tilts Steve’s head back, enough to change the angle and deepen the kiss. He sucks Steve’s lower lip between his teeth and bites down softly.

It pulls a soft gasp from Steve that sends a shiver down Bucky’s spine. 

Things start to get a little sloppy as Bucky takes Steve’s parted lips as in invitation and slips his tongue up against Steve’s. It earns him the reward of another breathy sound from Steve and Steve’s tongue curling back against his.

Bucky’s head is swimming in the best way possible, and he feels drunk on Steve’s kisses. He’s not ready for things to end yet, but he takes the initiative to slow them down, bringing the kiss from something barreling towards uncharted territories to something more familiar— or as familiar as it can be for a first kiss. 

Steve sighs into Bucky’s mouth at the new change of pace and presses closer to Bucky, bringing on a whole new intensity to the kiss. 

It feels like hours pass as they explore each other’s mouths, but it’s really only a few minutes before they have to part for a proper breath. 

Bucky keeps his eyes shut and rests his forehead against Steve’s. 

Neither one of them speaks yet, just lets things settle between them, the reality of it all washing over them. 

Eventually Steve breaks it. “What was that for?” He asks, still breathless. 

Bucky opens his eyes and tips his head back. The nerves return full force. “Beverly said… she said somethin’ tonight. Somethin’ about you ‘n me… I wanted to see if she was right.” 

Steve nods slowly and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. They’re bitten red and shiny. Bucky can’t stop thinking about how that’s all thanks to him, he did that. He can’t stop staring either. 

“Was she?” Steve asks, and if Bucky didn’t know any better he’d think that’s hope coloring Steve’s voice.

Bucky pauses, searches Steve’s eyes, then nods. “I think so.” A surprise peal of laughter bubbles up and he rubs at the back of his neck. “I feel kinda stupid it took me this long and a failed date to see this.”

A sweet smile spreads across Steve’s face and he shakes his head, touching Bucky’s cheek to get him to meet his gaze again. “Not stupid,” he says. “A little slow, but you got there in the end, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Bucky agrees. It’s a nice way of looking at it, and it almost makes it sound like Steve’s been waiting for him to figure it out. 

“Guess that means you’ve got some makin’ up for lost time to do then,” Steve adds, all but confirming Bucky’s suspicions. There’s a coy curve to his mouth that has the butterflies in Bucky’s stomach flapping their wings at lightspeed. 

Bucky’s brows lift delightedly. “That mean we can do that again?” He asks.

Steve answers by curling his arms around Bucky’s neck and drawing him back in.

He takes the lead in this kiss, surprising Bucky with this confidence. It’s a good surprise, though. Bucky loves that Steve’s so sure of himself with this, with him.

It’s all too easy to get lost in this, in Steve and the way their mouths move together. Steve’s a messier kisser than any of the dames Bucky’s locked lips with, but he almost prefers this. Steve’s unabashed, not holding back, so enthusiastic; it’s the most fun Bucky’s had with a kiss before, if he’s being honest.

Bucky takes Steve’s face between his hands, holding him steady, and licks into his mouth again.

Steve makes a soft noise and brushes his velvet tongue against Bucky's in response.

His back hits the railing as Bucky presses impossibly closer, but it's still not close enough. He wants to feel Steve, all of him. It's a new desire, an insatiable one he never knew how bad he needed until he got a taste. 

Without breaking the kiss, Bucky draws his legs up from where they're dangling over the edge of the fire escape and twists. He brackets his legs on either side of Steve's thighs.

Steve grips at Bucky’s shoulders, then drags his palms down Bucky’s sides until they stop at his hips, keeping him in place. 

This new position is… god, it's good. Bucky's already sporting a semi in his pants, and as he settles himself into Steve's lap, he realizes he's not the only one. 

Experimentally, Bucky shifts his hips, ass dragging over the front of Steve's pants.

Steve's mouth falls open, lips going slack against Bucky's as a gasp that quickly turns into a moan spills out. Bucky swallows it up, a thrill zipping up his spine that he was able to pull that kind of a sound from Steve.

Steve's fingers dig into Bucky's waist, and Bucky likes the way it grounds him, keeps him from floating away. 

“We should… we should go inside,” Steve pants into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky bites Steve’s bottom lip and pulls back a little. “You gonna take me to bed?” He teases, wearing a Cheshire Cat grin.

Steve steals a short kiss from Bucky. Then another. And another. “Only been waitin’ to since I knew what it meant,” he admits, completely casual, like the statement doesn’t shake Bucky to his core for the second time this evening. “Budge up, you’re heavy,” he adds, pinching Bucky’s hip. 

Bucky scrambles to his feet and holds out a hand to help Steve up. “That long?” He asks, awestruck. 

Steve keeps hold of Bucky's hand and leads him back into the apartment, not bothering to shut the window behind them. The lighting inside doesn’t hide the rosy shade that colors his cheeks, and Steve nods, fully embracing it. “You’ve always been it for me, Buck,” he tells him, totally serious. 

Bucky swallows hard, suddenly feeling choked up. "Steve…" he whispers. An overwhelming surge of emotion washes over him, and he pulls Steve into his body, catching his lips again in another searing kiss.

He shuffles them back, doing his best to navigate around the couch and through the doorway to their bedroom. When the backs of Steve’s legs hit his mattress, Bucky carefully lays him out before reclaiming his place atop Steve. 

Bucky presses Steve into the pillows and kisses him senseless, the whimpers and moans falling from Steve’s lips urging him on. Steve’s just as noisy as some of the dame’s Bucky’s been with, but it’s so much more rewarding with Steve; he affects Bucky more than any girl ever could.

That uncharted territory they’d been barrelling towards on the fire escape approaches again, quicker than before, but this time Bucky’s ready to embrace it, and so is Steve.

Steve brings his hands to the front of Bucky’s shirt, nimble artist’s fingers popping the first few buttons skillfully. 

Bucky lets him and shoves his own hands beneath the hem of Steve’s t-shirt running his palms across Steve’s smooth skin. He brings them around Steve’s side to grasp at his back, laying himself across every inch of Steve. 

He rolls his hips down, catching Steve off guard. Steve’s fingers clutch at Bucky’s shirt, last few buttons abandoned and forgotten. “Shit,” he breathes between kisses, canting his own hips up to meet Bucky’s. “Keep… keep going.”

Bucky kisses the corner of Steve’s mouth and starts to trail his lips down the side of his neck, burying his face into the skin there as he works his hips up to a steady rhythm. 

Steve’s hands skate down Bucky’s chest and around to grip at his ass through his pants, coaxing Bucky to speed up his movements. A constant stream of praise and encouragement spill from his lips.

It’s too much and it’s not enough, and Bucky can feel the pressure building up and building up, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. That delicious tingle starts to spread through his veins, lighting up his body— there’s no way he’s going to last much longer. This is going to be over embarrassingly quick, but he can’t find it in himself to feel bad about it; not when Steve seems just as lost in it, just as close. 

Steve jerks his hips up to meet each one of Bucky’s thrusts, just as enthusiastic. His chest rises and falls dramatically as his breathing picks up, hitching every so often. “Buck,” he rasps out in warning.

Bucky lifts his head and props himself up with one hand beside Steve’s head so he can look into Steve’s eyes. He wants to see Steve’s face, wants to watch him as he comes. His hair is sticking to his forehead, eyes wide and glassy, and his whole face is flushed, that pretty pink spreading down his neck and beneath the t-shirt he’s still wearing. Bucky wonders just how far down it goes.

“Bucky,” Steve pants out again.

“C’mon, Steve,” Bucky encourages. “M’close, too. C’mon.”

Steve’s grip tightens on Bucky’s ass, and one hand flies up around his neck to clutch at his shoulders. “M’gonna… m’gonna…  _ oh _ !” 

His eyes screw shut, mouth dropping open, head falling back against the pillows. Steve’s body trembles against Bucky’s as he gives himself over to his pleasure.

Those sounds, that sight, they’re all it takes before Bucky’s being pushed over the edge too. His hips stutter against Steve, muscles tightening as he holds on to Steve and rides it out.

Bucky’s arm buckles a little, and he lets himself collapse partly onto Steve, burying his nose into the crook of Steve’s neck.

It’s the feeling of Steve’s wet lips leaving a trail of open mouthed, lazy kisses against Bucky’s overheated skin that pulls him back into the moment, and he brings his hand up to cup Steve’s chin, directing their lips together again.

They kiss idly as they both come back down to earth. Eventually, Steve shoves at Bucky, who rolls to the side so he’s not crushing Steve beneath him. He immediately pulls Steve towards him, though, tucking him up against his chest.

Bucky laughs, airy and light, and buries his nose into the top of Steve’s head. “That isn’t at all how I expected my night to end.”

Steve stiffens in his arms, slowly tipping his head up to meet Bucky’s eyes. It’s clear he’s trying to hide his concern with that statement, but he’s not doing a very good job. 

Bucky brushes some hair from Steve’s face and gives him an affectionate smile. “It’s a helluva lot better than I expected,” he clarifies. And he means it. Things moved a little fast, but Bucky wanted it all, and he doesn’t regret it. How can he? 

Steve relaxes, and relief floods his face, eyebrows unknitting and jaw unclenching. “Really?” he asks.

Bucky nods. “‘Course,” he replies. “I know it… kinda feels sudden, but I think I’ve always known I feel this way about you, Steve.” He shifts so he’s fully facing Steve. “I think I was just so afraid of losin’ you if you found out so I buried it deep, tried to ignore it. Kept tellin’ myself that it’s normal for a guy to love his best pal this much.” Bucky shakes his head. “You ain’t just my best pal, Stevie.” 

“And you ain’t gonna lose me, Buck,” Steve replies, reaching over to run his fingers through the sides of Bucky’s hair. “You’re my best guy.” 

“Best guy,” Bucky repeats, heart skipping a beat. “I like the sound of that.” 

“Me too,” Steve says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/brooklynbabybucky)! :)
> 
> And come check out this cool [discord](https://discord.gg/8gybKrj) for marvel content creators!! You can find more information [here](https://marvelcreatorsnetwork.tumblr.com/) or feel free to ask about it in the comments!! :)


End file.
